


Luck is on our side

by gemctf2



Series: Incomplete stories [19]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Fantasy, Gen, Ghosts, Historical Fantasy, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Mild Gore, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pirates, Post-Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tells No Tales, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Ever since the trident is destroyed, curses are no longer a problem for pirates or sailors but that made a race amongst most pirates, powerful and small to get the most blessings. But they were too late, 7 captains were on a venture even before the trident was broken and manage to get the luck of the sea. But there will be war among them, like war amongst gods, who are petty sailors, pirates and soldiers to them?





	1. Chapter 1

"Ms Manis! Will you stop sitting on the desk?!" A professor exclaims in horror as he peeks through a classroom where all the students are just rushing out." It's lunch break, Mr Henwood," the black hair, black pupil, female professor replies, moving from her lazy posture on the table into a sitting position," besides, they like it when I teach them like that, it's fairly comfortable," she smirks.

He narrows his eyes and leaves the classroom without a word apparently too fed up with her. She hops down from the table and strolls outside, ignoring the cafeteria entirely. Walking into the streets, she looks around the shops and houses.

"Out of my way!"

She frowns at the direction where the voice came from only to be passed by a flash of white and red and a two British guards. She blinks not really catching what the two men were chasing but she didn't have to worry because she hears tripping behind her. She curiously walks into the alleyway and wasn't prepared for the sword pointed towards her.

"Oh sorry love, thought you were someone else," the man replies, she can see where the red and white comes from, although he looks somewhat... familiar." Why were the guards after you? Must have done something trivial and mischievous if only two guards went after you," She asks, the guy smiles," experience?" He asks.

"Not really, just common math," she shrugs. He seem to be contemplating something," you don't suppose know where I can find a crew would ya?" He asks." Sailor?" She asks, he seem to think for a while before nodding." Yup, definitely," he replies.

"Oh well I don't know, have you tried the bar over there?" She asks gesturing to the local pub, she went in there once and it seem to be the place to find different kinds of men there." Thank you," he replies and walks to the mouth of the alley, after checking if the coast was clear, he sneaks his way there.

She looks to make sure he is gone before holding up the box she took from him. She knew he looked familiar, this box confirms it. She opens the compass and note how it points to where the bar is, she frowns. As soon as she did, the compass points to another direction. She follows the compass, taking her steed, Pure Hoof along with her.

They walk through the village, at some time, she climbed onto Pure Hoof and leads her around. When the compass moves, she looks at where it is pointing. It points to a dumping ground, she frowns.

"Seriously are you saying I want trash?" She asks the compass, it didn't reply her. She sigh and walks towards where the compass is pointing. Hoping that among the dump, there is something of value.

Pure Hoof kicks the back of a clock with it's hoof and reveals a sleeping boy. She frowns and looks at the clock to check for any gold but found nothing but a silver needle, she grabs it and then shifts to the boy. His yellow hair is in a mess, so is his face and clothes, he couldn't be any older than 18.

The steed blinks at her but she feels as if though it's looking at her expectantly. She sighs and shakes the boy awake, but he didn't stir, she is pretty sure that he is still alive with his chest rising and falling. She hooks her arm beneath him and tested his weight, she can carry him, but only onto the horse, so she did.

She leads him towards her father's previous port, it is abandoned and knowing her, he gave it to her as a hideout whenever she wanted to use it. Never thought she'd invite someone else other than her best friend, Anna here.

The place is empty when she guides her steed in, she clears the table of map and rulers and places a cloth over the boy, she then looks outside, into the ocean and opens up the compass again. It points back to the village, she has a sneaking suspicion that it just wants to be reunited with its owner again. But then again, she stolen from the most wittiest pirate ever own to sail the seas possibly the smartest.

She looks at the sea, remembering when she used to play at her father's ship, how strong those sailors were when they battled the storm and the Serpent, how her walls held on and felt protective of her as she watches from the captain's quarters. The compass points towards the sea, more specifically, the Serpent, which is docked in a cave nearby.

She looks at the compass in horror after putting two and two together.

"A pirate? Really? I'd thought you'd point me to the best university in the world," she grumbles but the needle doesn't move. She looks at the rocks of the cave and walks towards it and sighs, looking back to the village, she gestures for Pure Hoof to come forth as she climbs onto it and gallops towards the other side of the docks.

She looks around, expecting to find chaos, which she did, men running away as gunshots ring into the sky. It didn't scare Pure Hoof though, she continues trotting pass people and manage to bring her towards the culprits of the chaos. She holds out the compass to show to Jack Sparrow.

"I'm sure you don't want to leave without this," she replies. Jack raises an eyebrow and patted his pockets, as if he didn't know that he lost it. Instead of being angry however, he seems rather amused." I'm surprised that you'd give it back," he raises an eyebrow, she smiles knowingly.

The ship sails away with angry sailors cursing it from the docks.

Ms Manis looks at the sea on her steed at a hill beyond the village.

"Jack Sparrow huh," her father, a man with the same black hair and light blue eyes replies as his steed trotted next to hers." That lad hasn't changed much, I bet he never aged since that locker," he smirks." That is not how it'd work," she snorts.

"Right right," he chuckles," I apologize, I'm still trying to get use to being behind the table instead of the wheel," he adds. She smiles, maybe she'd want to travel around too.

"If I asked you to teach me how to sail," she replies, looking at her father, their eyes met knowingly. Her father shook his head," now that's too far," he replies, she shrugs and looks at the ship which is now a small dot in the distance. She guides her steed away from the edge," it's just sailing," she defended as her father follows.

"Now I know you love the sea, but I know that look of mischief too and you just met a pirate, even I know what is going to happen next," he snorts as they trot down the hill." I'll never hear the end of it from your mother," he adds, she smiles at him," but she doesn't have to know now does she?" she asks.

Her father sigh in exasperation," Well there is no stopin' you ain't it?" he asks, she smirks and pats Pure Hoof's neck which she took as a sign to accelerate, leaving her father trotting slowly behind her in content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20+ years later...

"Hey stop right there!"

A black hair man with blue eyes, wearing a black scarf and a brown waistcoat nods in thanks to the woman who just bought from him. He then turns towards the sound of shouting, the merchant who opened near him looks around in irritation muttering under his breath.

He grabs a ruler and smacks the sneaking hand that reached for his pouch of earnings.

"Ow!" The boy hisses, the merchant frowns down at him, apparently not expecting it to be a child." Where are your parents?" He demands." I don't any," the boy retorts and ducks out of the way and runs off. Ben didn't know why he didn't call him out, probably because its a child.

He continues on his business, these few days the streets are littered with thieves and murderers, Ben is particularly on high alert as the sun sets beyond the horizon. He'd keep shop but he didn't want to miss the chance of thievery just only to improve his merchant cart.

"Pirates!" Someone exclaims, Ben didn't keep shop yet, as the merchants scrambles to keep theirs. A bunch of people carrying torches and weapons appear around the corner.  _1 shilings ... 2 shilings ... 3..._ a shot rang out and he pulls a lever, counting in his mind as the cart folds itself and rolls down hill as he backs up into an alley and after making sure that no one was following him and makes his way downhill, these alleyways are seldom occupied he found out, though it's where most thieves take off after stealing, he seems to see none of them as he makes his way to where his cart 'crashed'.

He opens it up and find that most items were intact except for a mirror and a glass vase, which he didn't seem too puzzled about as he checks the plates he put in the cart to protect it. After ensuring everything else is intact, he wheels it out of the chaos uphill.

Unlike most merchants, Ben was creative enough to make these kind of carts, many people bought from him and it wasn't that hard to set up shop again. These few days there are lesser and lesser pirate attacks, probably because of the strengthening of the armies of those major countries. But what he'd dread the most is bumping either to a pirate lord, rogue or the rolling 7.

The rolling 7 is rather new, 7 pirate captains, blessed with the fortunes of the seas. They are also rather feared more than a pirate lord seeing the decrease of pirates. Not that he is complaining so long as he doesn't have to deal with them.

Things have been rather peaceful for the past 10 years... on land that is...

* * *

"I swear, I didn't do nothing!" someone exclaims as guards in black coats drags a person towards the prison cells.

"Quiet pirate!" a guard kicks the prisoner, suddenly the walls of the prison blasts open, knocking those standing off their feet. The prisoners happily escapes from their cells, the prisoner on the ground sits up and places his hat back on his head before stepping out last.

"You are free now," a dark figure in the light, with a hat, coat and a mask replies, the prisoners cheer and runs off except for Jack Sparrow." You look Spanish," he muses," didn't know a rogue can exist here," he adds.

The figure tosses him a bundle of paper money, Jack recognizes the bundle as something he tried to steal.

"You have my gratitude," Jack grins," what's the catch?" he asks, grin still on, the figure smiles," there is no need for that, just a thanks for inspiring me," he replies." Inspire? Like following in my footsteps?" he asks." Yes," he replies, Jack makes an 'o' expression," but my footsteps are normally followed by enemies," he adds.

"Sure it does," the figure smiles knowingly, Jack narrow his eyes," have I-" he starts but then a shout prompts the both of them to move." We will meet again," the figure replies, tilting his hat and running towards the town, Jack however runs to the docks and finds Gibbs waiting for him with a boat.


End file.
